If Everyone Cared
by NothingnessAlchemist
Summary: 'They had failed. Their search to locate the book turned up absolutely no results... All hope was gone for saving Shane. He was set to be burned in his cage in Founder's Square tomorrow morning,less than 7 hours away.'


**Yeah,so only excuse for this is that it is midnight,I'm bored,and was randomly struck by the thought:What would happen if they couldn't find the book to save Shane? Claire is a bit OOC but seriously,do you **_**honestly **_**expect her to remain the normal,sweet,obediant Claire when the guy she loves is about to die? Didn't think so. I mean,if Shane was going to die,then she has nothing to lose,but his life to gain.**

They had failed. Their search to locate the book turned up absolutely no results. Attempting to make a fake one didn't go well because they had no idea what was on the inside pages. All hope was gone for saving Shane. He was set to be burned in his cage in Founder's Square tomorrow morning,less than 7 hours away.

When Claire had came and told him they couldn't find the book,he had wiped the tears from her cheeks,whispering comforting words. There was a desperate gleam in his eyes,the look a man gets when he knows he is going to die,when he is filled with the strongest will for one thing: to live. He will do anything to make sure that happens,sent into a sort of mindless frenzy to survive.

And seeing this,knowing what it was,Claire knew she also would do anything to keep him alive. And even if it wasn't her life that was threatened,the love she felt for him made her feel like she would've if it _was_ her life being threatened. "I will get you out. I will find a way. I promise." She knew in her heart,she would keep true to her words,and if she couldn't-she didn't want to think about that now.

She set out on her journey to free him immediately after that. She drove -she had borrowed Eve's car- to Myrnin's lab and entered it. "Claire. What a surprise!" He greeted from his position in his favorite armchair. He was reading -probably re-reading- one of his tattered copies of an ancient alchemy text.

"I really don't have time for your damatics today. Shane is in a cage in Founder's Square and Amelie ia going to k-kill him for supposedly murdering Brandon. But he didn't-I know it. He was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. He didn't do it. And no,I don't have proof."

"He is known to hate vampires,was at the site of murder,and did contact his father. Considering the evidence to the contrary of your statement on his innocence,he would seem to be guilty." Myrnin mused.

"I know how it looks. But.. can't you do something? Anything? Talk to Amelie? Get Oliver to change his opinion? Throw in your own?" Claire begged.

"I would never go talk to Oliver voluntarily and do you honestly believe he would change his opinion for me,of all people? Amelie may consider me a friend,but I am first and foremost,her subject. I doubt my opinion would go far in a matter such as this,the murder of a fellow vampire."

She squeezed her eyes shut and resisted the urge to vomit,cry,scream,and punch something. _Focus. There's still time and people I can talk to._ She told herself. First person on her list,no help.

Next up,Hannah Moses. Myrnin asked if she was okay and her eyes snapped open and she

nodded,"I have to be. For Shane. I'll find a way. I have to save him. I can't live without him."

He opened his mouth to coment,but when he looked into her eyes,he could see she wasn't just saying it. She loved him so much that if Collins died,she would probably grieve herself to death without meaning to. Or become deeply depressed. So he settled on nodding solemly. "Good luck,Claire." He whispered. SHe nodded and sprinted out of the lab and took off toward Common Grounds.

**Right. So what you think? Probably just be like 5 or 6 chapters. Maybe more. Might make Claire fall for Myrnin. So review and tell whether you want Shane to live or die,cause I haven't exactly decided on that. And the Claire love Myrnin thing,or whoever you want her to fall in love with. And if Shane lives,I might still make Claire go for someone else. Anyways,it is up to you guys. So review with what you want to happen. Thanks,**

**-NothingnessAlchemist**


End file.
